


MMMBOP

by AshJuillet



Series: Challenges [30]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Dancing and Singing, F/M, Muggle Culture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshJuillet/pseuds/AshJuillet
Summary: In which Thorfinn hears Hermione singing a Muggle song and wonders what it means. AU! Drabble
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Thorfinn Rowle
Series: Challenges [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108157
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	MMMBOP

Thorfinn walked into the kitchen and stopped dead in his tracks. Hermione stood in front of the stove, swaying her hips from side to side as she sang along to some Muggle pop song playing on the radio.

"Said oh yeah, in an mmmbop they're gone, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," she sang at the top of her lungs, twirling on the spot and doing some weird dance move Thorfinn had never seen before. He couldn't even begin to describe it as he had a feeling it didn't really exist. His Hermione was brilliant at many things, but dancing was not one of them.

Hermione caught sight of Thorfinn lurking in the doorway, and instead of being embarrassed like she would have a couple of years ago, she beamed at him and motioned for him to come over. He sighed, rolled his eyes, but he did as she wanted. He loved her too much to ever refuse her anything.

"Mmmbop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop, ba du bop, ba duba dop, ba du, oh yeah," Hermione sang, taking his hand and trying to make him pivot. Considering Thorfinn was twice her size, it was difficult, but she managed to do it.

Thorfinn couldn't help but smile as she continued to sing and dance in his arms, the jaunty little tune playing in the background. Once the song was over, he ran his fingers through her messy hair, smoothing it out. "So… what's mmmbop?"

"It's a Muggle song by a band called Hanson," Hermione said with a huge grin. "It's great, isn't it? The tune's so catchy, but the message behind the song is incredible. They talk about how not all relationships in life will last, and friendships are like gardening—you can't know if the seed you're planting will be a perfect flower or not… It's a wonderful song about life. You don't like it?"

Thorfinn said offhandedly, "No, but really, what is an mmmbop?"

Hermione laughed and reached up to pat his cheek. "It's time, Finn."

"Time for what?"

Hermione snorted as she laughed, and though the sound was ridiculous, Thorfinn's heart melted. "It means that you should use the time to nurture relationships with people who mean something to you. Because when this time's gone, you'll regret not utilising it."

The message struck a chord. Thorfinn swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in his throat. "They're right," he whispered, cupping her face. "I don't really care about others, but I would definitely regret it if I didn't nurture my relationship with you."

Hermione smiled as she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.


End file.
